starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Halo: Endless Worlds
Halo: Endless Worlds is a massively online roleplaying multiplayer game, based in the Halo universe. It has an open world environment, where your multiplayer characteer is that of your campaign character, and there is no set in stone plot in story mode. Otherwise, multiplayer is like that of Halo: Reach, with armor abilities, loadouts, albeit customizable, and large amounts of customization. Variants of armor in Halo 3, Halo: Reach, the Halo: CE armor, and other armors such as the Mark IV variant from The Cole Protocol is redeemable by buying newer editions of the book of the same name. Gameplay Halo: Endless Worlds is a game for PC and Mac, and that is the most important aspect of the game, being the first Halo game not to be on Xbox first. Endless Worlds contains aspects from original Halo games, such as Forge, Custom games, Matchmaking, and Theater. Whilst these are still in the game, a new game mode has been created. What the hype for the game was. The massive, expansive, story mode. The mode transforms the game into a massive, expansive, online game, where anything can happen, and there is no story line, whatsoever. The game is in your hands. One moment a planet can be under UNSC control, and the next being glassed by a Covenant invasion force lead by high level players. The object of the game is to have fun, and many aspects of games like World of Warcraft, Star Wars Galaxies, and other online games, have been included. Game Design When the game starts, you are confront a screen enshrouded by fog. After one second, the word, START will appear. When clicked, a Halo Waypoint-like sound will come up, and the screen camera will lower down to either a Covenant cruiser hovering over a wrecked city, or the destroyed city itself, depending on the player's character choice, the Covenant cruiser for Covenant or any alien neutralist, the city with the player. The camera will zoom in if on the Covenant, and pan into the cruiser. Inside a hallway, the character will walk up, and take a pose, only breathing, and momentarily looking around. Then the menus will appear. For the UNSC and Human Neutralists, the camera will zoom in on a special city block, and out of the corner, the character will walk out, raise a MA37 ICWS, and then the menus will appear. There are 7 modes. Forge, Matchmaking, Custom Games, Theater, and Firefight all return, the characters holding off against the Flood in Firefight, matchmaking in an extremely quick match up with characters of the same race, and faction, sub-faction playing together. Forge, Theater, and Custom games are all the same as Halo: Reach, but when Story Mode is clicked on, the screen fades to black, and reappears with the player's theme on. Themes change up the style of the menus in Story Mode, such as appearing black instead of blue, completely opaque, pictures of different things as the background, etc. Themes can be bought at vendors in the game, downloaded, or created using colors and preset images. There are a few menus in the story mode main menu. There is the PLAY button, which takes you into the game, MY PROFILE, which displays the user's stats and settings, which can be edited, FIND A PLAYER, which when a username is entered, they are found, and THE ARMORY, which is found in both the Main Menu and the story menu. This allows any character's appearance to be edited out of the actual gameplay, with instant purchase, though prices are usually cheaper in game, but not always guaranteed to be found. Credits in game on all characters stack up when in the armory, which makes for draining an equal amount from all at once. The game starts out in a tutorial. -More coming soon-. Character Creation Character creation is very similar to the pre-New Game Enhancements Star Wars Galaxies, but first, you must create a Bungiesoft account, a website owned by Microsoft and Bungie as a housing for Downloadable content and forums, etc. for the players of the game. After creating account, you must pay an entry fee of $5.00, plus the monthly $15.00 fee. After paying this fee, you are taken to a character screen. A total of 8 characters can be made, with an extra eight purchase of $3.00. When you first create a character, you must choose a name. Names contain a first name and surname, though the surname is not necessary. Names must not be inappropriate, and be actual names, not like XxXKillZORXxX. After you choose a name, you must choose a faction. United Nations Space Command, and the Covenant are two choices. This game takes place in the late 2540s, so the Separatists are not a choice. The other choice is Neutrality, which can be any species. Upon choosing a faction, you choose a species. The most common choice is human, as the most common faction is the UNSC, which is the only choice available for the faction, but the Covenant can choose most Covenant species, aside from Prophets, Hunters, Drones, and Engineers. The available species for all are, Humans, Elites, Skirmishers, Jackals, Grunts (the least common choice), and Brutes. Once a species is chosen, they choose their features. Eye color, nose, hair, beak size, mandible size, plume size, Mandible size, jaw width, etc. Once the character is made, a sub-faction is selected. The UNSC and the Covenant can choose from general classes, such as the Navy, Air Force, and army, though they both have faction specific sub factions, for the UNSC, ONI, the Marine Corps, the ODSTs, and the SPARTANs(Including all three types). The Covenant's specific sub-factions consist of consists of the Special Ops, Rangers, and a sub-faction made for the game, the Splicer, which specializes in equipment, vehicles, and which sells items. This is similar to the neutral sub-faction, trader. As said above, the neutrality sub-factions include a completely different array. Bounty Hunter, Trader, Weaponsmith, Armorsmith, Mercenary, Insurrectionist, Assassin, and thief. The non-combat sub-factions can still participate in combat, albeit with lesser skills. Attributes Attributes are the physical and mental aspects of a player character. Raising specific attributes can assist players in leveling up. *Strength: Strength determines a players melee power and health. *Stamina: Endurance determines a players ability to survive. Increasing stamina increases a players ability to run, and can influence health. *Dexterity: A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls melee attack speed, movement speed, and overall accuracy. *Perception: The increased ability to see,smell and hear for enemies or traps. Snipers can use this to find their targets easier. *Intelligence: Intelligence is a players thinking power, and is used for various means. Medics use their medical knowledge to heal deadlier wounds, while Engineers use their knowledge of buildings to raise or bring down buildings. *Luck: Luck, while not a skill that effects a players fighting abilities, is a unique trait. Players with high luck have a chance to receive higher promotion points from killing hostiles, or lower build times for vehicles. Promotion Points and Ranks Promotion Points are Halo: Endless World's form of EXP. Promotion Points, or PP, are gained through various means. As players advance in rank, they gain skill points that can be used to increase their own capabilities, as well as their comrades. Gaining Promotion Points *Killing Hostiles Forces - This is the easiest way to gain points, especially during large scale conflicts. *Destroying Hostile Vehicles/Structures *Raising friendly Structures *Healing/Supplying friendly forces - Easy since many players can be wounded and healed, but a system is implemented to give only a certain percentage of PP for healing and supplies. *Securing planets - Each faction has to either secure a disputed world, commanders will receive promotion points as well as players under their command. *Completing missions - Missions are pre-made 'quests' in the game world and new ones are constantly being added in. Incentives As a way of keeping the game in check, incentives are awarded to factions who have significantly less players than the other factions. Incentives award players who fight on factions with less players with more Promotion Points, and is determined by the current population of players. Factions UNSC The UNSC has a wide variety of specialized weapons, armors and vehicles. On the ground, UNSC vehicles can typically overpower the Covenant, and their weapons are deadlier against flesh. They also have an arsenal of aircraft, both atmospheric and space capable aircraft which can be modified for different missions. Unfortunately, their navy is very low grade compared to the Covenant, and many of their vehicles are outmaneuvered by Covenant vehicles. Covenant The Covenant's primary strength is the abilities of their races, and their incredibly powerful navy. An offensive heavy force, their Citadels are physically weaker than the UNSC's, and cannot be modified as much. However, their shielding technology on their infantry, vehicles, structures, and ships all offer a challenge to the UNSC's projectile weaponry. Neutralists While not necessarily a faction, the neutralists primary strength is to be able to side with the more powerful faction, or just have the option to escape larger scale battles. They can supply factions in large scale battles with equipment, if they are a trader, armorsmith, or weaponsmith, and they can build custom vehicles, ships, and houses quicker than most, for more experience, and for more credits. Systems Covenant Aligned UNSC Aligned Weapons Special Locations Gallery File:Cyberdyne2.jpg|A Level 40 Covenant Ultra's profile page, using the UNSC Air Force theme. File:Holoview.png|Loading screen for UNSC aligned planet, Taurus, with the Greek Theme.